harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent Crabbe Jr (ASTOF)
This article concerns the A Simple Twist Of Fate version of Vincent Crabbe; you may be looking for other canon and fanon versions Vincent Crabbe Jr (born April 5, 1980) was a Pure-blood wizard, and the son of Vincent Crabbe Sr, who was a Death Eater. Vincent Crabbe was also a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and a member of Slytherin House. Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle were rarely seen without their ringleader Draco Malfoy. Biography Early life Vincent Crabbe Jr was born into the pure-blood Crabbe family. His father, Vincent Crabbe Sr, was a Death Eater. This likely influenced his son's prejudice against Muggle-borns and other non pure-bloods. Vincent Crabbe Sr and his wife Ophelia Goyle doted on their only son, giving him whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it; though Ophelia did demand that her son do some exercise, and while this did nothing to shrink her obese son's waistline, it did keep him fit. In 1981, Vincent Jr was joined by a sister, Vincenta Crabbe II, named after their aunt Vincenta. Unlike Vincent Jr, Vincenta was tall, skinny and curvy and, though she was doted on like Vincent Jr, was not fat like him. Vincent Crabbe Sr did not care about the ill effects of the size of his son; he was just proud at how big Vincent Jr was becoming, not knowing that the child was quickly swelling into morbid obesity, for Crabbe Sr worked on the philosophy of "Bigger is better". Vincent Crabbe Jr grew up with his cousin, Gregory Goyle Jr, who rivalled him in weight and Gregory was the only person that Crabbe Jr would share things - mostly food - with. In return, Gregory often smuggled extra food for Vincent Jr, which meant that Vicent Jr continued to expand. In 1988, at the age of 8, Vincent Jr broke his bed under his weight, leading to it being metalically reinforced. Vincent Crabbe Jr, aged 11 in 1991, when getting his robes from Madam Malkins, had to have specially ordered and custom made robes because he was far to fat for any other types. Hogwarts years First year At the start of his first year, Crabbe was sorted into Slytherin House, along with his friends Draco Malfoy and Gregory Goyle, both of whom were also the sons of Death Eaters. Lance noticed that Crabbe and Goyle seemed to act as bodyguards for Malfoy. Physical description Crabbe is large and very fat, with a thick neck. He has gorilla-like arms and a flat nose, and wears a pudding bowl-style haircut. He is very mean and very stupid, which makes him little more than a "follower" of Malfoy. However, in spite of his morbidly obese, fat physique, he is an avid runner. Personality and traits Crabbe is entirely lacking in introspection or inquisitiveness, and is very greedy and gluttonous, eating at the feasts for longer than anyone and leaving with large loads of cakes to still be eaten. He could be described as enormously fat and pig-like, like Dudley Dursley, but even more thuggish and stupid. Despite his large frame, Crabbe has a surprisingly soft voice, though he rarely speaks. Crabbe seems unable to make up his own mind or to see things his own way; he is generally told what to do. Nonetheless he is depicted as slightly more intelligent than Goyle. Category:Articles by HarryPotterRules1 Category:Harry Potter: The Hogwarts Years